The present invention relates to rotary disc atomizers.
Rotary disc atomizers are known in the art. A rotary disc atomizer includes a disc which is rotated at a high speed, and a liquid is supplied on one of its surfaces so that the liquid flows overthe surface to the peripheral edge and then is thrown outwardly from the peripheral edge in form of droplets. Some rotary discs atomizers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,392,614; 4,860,955; 4,540,124; 5,104,522; 5,219,076; DE 464720; 6550693; in Arcall Brochure “ARCALL 600 i Technology; A revolution in speeding disc spray technology” (WWW.ARCALL.CO.UK). It is believed that the existing rotary disc atomizers can be further improved.